talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth And Reconciliation
Sirrias regains consciousness among the rubble of the Tower councilchambers and rejoins the party in the aftermath of the fight. Firaga tells Kinna he may have misjudged her, but he's still an enemy of the Silverwing. He growls and storms off. Kinna reaches down to touch the Shard lying on the ground and disappears. She meets Bahamut, the legendary platinum dragon deity, who reveals to her the truth: she is his distant descendent and she has dragon's blood. The glassy egg she received is actually an egg of Bladefire's, another of Bahamut's descendents. Bahamut admits he did a poor job raising Bladefire, but perhaps she can improve on his efforts. Bladefire's motivation was to track down other descendents of Bahamut's and consume them, growing in power until he could rival Bahamut himself. Bahamut gives Kinna a choice: destroy the egg or raise it anew. She appears again in reality, lost in thought. In the distance, Bliss and Courtney arrive astride Azul. Kinna spreads her wings and flies to them while the rest of the gang collect feather daggers for safekeeping as the body rapidly decays. Rootoo and the Council approach the party and apologize. Kinna's concerned members of the Tarnished Feather remain in the Clan, and asks them to investigate. The gang take a week off to attend to things: Brodo and Sirrias argue about Sirrias keeping the head of Malfurion, which has stayed unnaturally intact with no signs of decay. Brodo wants to destroy it, but Sirrias wants to keep it, hoping to prevent a Malfurion resurrection by holding it in limbo. They compromise and Brodo cuts his tongue out, just in case the head is placed an a new body. Brodo spends the rest of the week writing a new version of his novel. K'harth, along with Ghorza and Sirrias, travel back to Draughmoor with Courtney's teleportation, and he trains with Gun'thar and works on his stealth skills making mischief in Draughmoor. Sirrias wants to implant his shard into his face like Brisko has, but lands on a schematic to convert his Wand of Wonder into a gauntlet that can harness a shard's power. He convinces Courtney and Lil Billy to help him. Ghorza bonds with Sergeant. They steal some hay together, but Ghorza is forced to discipline him after he tells her he wants to stampede. She then messages up Mar and they talk about their feelings: Mar is unsure of his ability to wield Guardian, he can't do it as well as Ghorza can. He's left traumatized now that he no longer carries the souls of Kaldorak with him. Kinna talks to Beefo and Pip's parents. They tell her they're leaving Juniper, as its too difficult and unsafe for them to remain. She researches Bahamut and checks in with the Clan. They tell her the Herald stuff was made up by Marigold, but she's welcome to be on the Council when she wants. At the end of the week, a looking-glass appears to Kinna from Ol' Calaway. He asks her to spend some time in his tutelage at his Tower, as he hopes to bequeath the Tower to her after he retires. Bliss, Kinna, and Beefo teleport to him. There, he teaches Kinna the rare arcane art of spell modification, and she chooses to modify her Fireball spell into Kinna Oro's Enfeebling Fireball. The rest of the Soup Troop are chilling at the Temple of Tymora when they hear a knock at the door, a voice asking for K'harth. It's Vol'dun, the fire genasi they had heard was rumored to be heading to Durotar. He wants to talk to K'harth about Kru'el. Previous Episode: Heart of the Problem Next Episode: Dodging Bulettes